


【米露】朝露湿我衣

by coldwaras



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 师生向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwaras/pseuds/coldwaras
Summary: 师生向我也不懂为什么这么篇清水搞得这么生草
Relationships: 米露, 阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯/伊万.布拉金斯基
Kudos: 9





	【米露】朝露湿我衣

**Author's Note:**

> 建议改名为阅后即焚  
很菜，第一次用ao3  
有问题再说吧

【米露】朝露湿我衣

已经上课很久了。  
客座讲师，伊万.布拉金斯基先生从容不迫站在了讲台上。  
“各位早上好呀。”布拉金斯基老师的声音其实并不是很大声，甚至有一点细和冷，反而和对方看起来高大实际上只有宽大的骨架撑起衣服的模样很相配。  
布拉金斯基老师教化学，因为脾气好性格好的原因即使是念着再枯燥无味的配平公式都显得温柔和一点孩子气的腼腆，在进行教学改革了的学校里，甚至还有人专门翘了课来听布拉金斯基老师上课。  
“我们点个名吧。”面对着人头攒动的教室，已经迟到了的布拉金斯基笑笑拿起了点名册，上面只有一百个名字，能容纳两百个人的教室却已经坐满了。  
兴致勃勃来听课的人有些已经皱起了眉头，听着布拉金斯基慢悠悠地念着一个又一个的名字，念到大概是中间位置的名字的时候顿了顿，“阿尔弗雷德同学，今天来了吗？”他抬起头问道，坐在前面戴着眼镜的男生推推眼镜，“今天他也请假。”“哎呀真可惜，学习落下可不好呢。”布拉金斯基嘴角扬起来笑笑，把手中尚未点完的名册放在了讲台上，转过身开始上课。  
一节课上完之后大家熙熙攘攘着要去下一节上课的教室，学校比照大学的上课模式设置课程，老师以及上课时间都可以由学生自己进行选择，往往一节课上完就得忙着到下一个教室去，并没有太多人把注意力放在准备下一堂课的老师身上。  
只是一些慕名而来的学生咂咂嘴，“伊万老师好是好，可是这也太随性了吧。”走在他身边的伊万的本班学生笑笑，“那是因为老师他不喜欢别人来听他上课啦，知道有人是翘了课来听的，他自己也很不高兴这样的。”  
“啊，那今天他实际上很不高兴喽？”  
“对啊，他笑得越开心，越是不高兴吧。”

微笑得眯上了眼睛的伊万先生，此刻正站在体育馆的后门的位置，面带笑容地敲门。  
学校的体育馆背后是废弃了器材室，被改装了之后提供给有需求的教师作为休息室，现在布拉金斯基正在敲的门，就是他所申请获得的用于个人专用的休息室——与其说是休息室，不如说布拉金斯基已经把这个小房间当成了他的住所，直接就在学校中住下，就算是平时也不回家。  
屋主人敲着门，之后，门打开了。  
戴着眼镜的金发青年站得笔直给他开了门，布拉金斯基手中还抱着教案，面带微笑看着给自己开门的青年，走了进去，顺手关上了门。  
金发的年轻人冲着他笑笑，露出有些腼腆的微笑，器材室改造的房间很小，只容纳得下一张床和桌子杂物，伊万进来之后坐在了桌前的椅子上，只剩下床可以坐的狭小房间里，青年大概是觉得坐在床上比较尴尬，站了起来，“谢谢老师，我已经好得差不多了。”青年点点头，朝着布拉金斯基道谢。  
布拉金斯基眨眨眼睛，看着一副毕恭毕敬模样的学生笑起来，“没有的事，毕竟当时只有我在场，现在天气比较热，我也没有想到……”他顿了顿，“你会这么严重。”像是在嘲讽眼前的学生又像是单纯地在表达自己的惊讶的微妙程度，学生模样的人抬起头看了他一眼，有些尴尬地笑起来，仔细看看甚至会发现他有些脸红，“哎呀，真是不好意思啊老师，我也没有想到会这么丢人，不过不是幸好嘛……”学生也顿了顿，不甘示弱似的，“正好老师您在。  
伊万本来笑得眯起来的眼睛睁开了，看着站在面前的学生，没有说什么。  
反而是年轻一点的，像是沉不住气似的靠过来，少年人天生自带一样的热气呼在布拉金斯基的脸上，在对方投下的阴影里，布拉金斯基也非常配合地抬起头来看他，对方长着一双蔚蓝的眼睛，不说话的时候像是安静的海洋，好吧，至少是看起来是安静的。在稍微不是很符合师生这个身份的距离里，年轻的学生没有半点要解释自己靠过来的原因的打算，只是静静地看着布拉金斯基，像是指望他能从这里面就解出他期待的答案似的。  
布拉金斯基看了看对方的眼睛，年轻的，灼热的，涉世未深的眼睛和热情。  
他笑起来，抬手推开了对方站了起来，骤然产生的身高差令青年皱紧了眉头，“阿尔弗雷德同学，今天落下的课记得自己补上，下次我的课再缺席你试试看？”  
学生愣了愣，后退了一步，略微有些惊讶地看着他。  
“所以我说，你难道已经笨到连任课老师是谁都不知道的地步？还胆子这么大，公然翘我的课？”布拉金斯基笑起来，“没想到呀没想到，我偶然遇到的‘中暑学生’居然就是翘了我那么多堂课的小混蛋，正好呀阿尔弗雷德同学，你对我有什么意见，统统说出来吧^ ^”布拉金斯基笑起来，像是乐于见到名字叫做阿尔弗雷德的学生震惊的模样似的。名字叫做阿尔弗雷德的学生愣了愣，之后有些不确定地说道，“这么说，你就是那个伊万……什么什么老师？”“布拉金斯基，伊万.布拉金斯基。”  
“哈。”阿尔弗雷德突然笑出声来。  
“那真不好意思，老师，我啊，和化学八字不合。”他煞有介事地鞠了个躬，像是郑重其事道谢一样准备推门而出。  
站在原地的布拉金斯基笑笑，叫了他的名字，“琼斯，下次再在我房间里抽烟，当心我打断你的腿。”  
阿尔弗雷德侧过头看着布拉金斯基，“老师，”他嘴角带着笑开了口，“我可是，顶好的优等生。”

最近几天早上都非常的炎热，布拉金斯基昨晚留宿在了体育馆后的小房间里，好在校方给他安了空调否则真不知道怎么活过来，他这天的第一堂课是在下午第二节，昨夜彻夜熬夜之后他起晚了，在头疼欲裂的状态下爬起来想起来要去交一份文件，回来的时候发现在体育馆的背后，自己的房间不远处坐着一个学生模样的人。  
学校是半封闭式的学校，大多数学生都住校，体育馆背后就是学校的围墙，动动脑子都知道很多学生出现在这里的原因，那个学生坐在台阶上，接近中午的太阳很大，接近炫白的日光下，长着一头金发的年轻人穿着惯常的校服衬衣一只手撑着头坐着，另一只手低低地垂着似乎拿着什么东西——布拉金斯基对于这种事一向是不太在意的，并不是说他不尽职，只能说这并非他的责任范围。  
只是当他站在原地看了看之后，学生突然抬起了头，并没有看向他这边，而布拉金斯基看清楚了他的脸。  
啊，是你啊。  
年轻的学生抬起头来后看着半空愣了愣，之后突然向后倒下了。  
布拉金斯基看到对方突然倒下的时候连忙从始终站立着的阴影中走了出来朝着学生的方向跑过去，发现应该是中暑了于是把对方扶起来准备到自己的房间中让他休息，把对方扶起来的时候从来没有这么近距离接触的布拉金斯基发现对方其实已经和自己差不多高了，现在因为中暑的原因耷拉着平时似乎都不可一世的脑袋，连带着戴着的眼镜都显得有些可笑起来。  
迷迷糊糊不知道到底是真中暑还是怎样的学生，在被布拉金斯基扶起来之后有些懵地看着布拉金斯基，“我是这的老师，你应该是中暑了，到我那去休息下吧。”布拉金斯基一边扶着他一边解释，像是已经驾轻就熟了一样。  
于是，他若有若无地，闻到了学生身上淡不可及的香烟的味道。  
而被他扶着的学生，抬起头的时候就看到这个似乎什么时候都戴着围巾不嫌热死的年轻老师，几乎是有些焦急的脸庞。  
——啊，是你啊。  
他苦笑起来，有些庆幸自己在来这里之前就把手上的烟头丢掉了。

他其实是真的中暑了，只是在中暑之前做了点学生不该做的事而已，没有想到会有人在中午这样的时候呆在体育馆的后面，更没有想到那个人正是自己偶然见过一面却连名字都不知道的学校里不知道干什么的年轻教师。  
年轻的老师扶他进入了那个一直被他疑惑到底是用来做什么的小房间，扶他躺在狭小房间中的床上，给他从迷你的小冰箱中拿出冰袋敷在了头上，阿尔弗雷德，此时还不知道这个人具体姓名的阿尔弗雷德，看着有些忙碌的对方，突然笑起来，布拉金斯基回过头来看他，“笑什么？”“真丢人啊，我待会还有课呢。”他说道。  
“那没办法了，请个假吧，怎么样？”布拉金斯基知道他说的课是什么课，他知道学生的名字，知道对方的课表，甚至知道他住在哪栋宿舍楼哪个寝室——只是他知道的所有东西，都仅仅只是知道而已，假如不是这次的‘中暑’，他想他们最后的交集可能只是在试卷的姓名上紧挨着而已。  
“不，没关系。”学生躺在床上苦笑，大概是怕说出那门课我从来不上引起老师的不满，把后话憋了下去。其实他如果说出来，之后布拉金斯基大概就会满面笑容地说真巧我就是你那个从来不上的课的任课教师。但是他没有说，布拉金斯基看着对方有些沉默的脸，也什么都没有问。  
他假装看看时间，“我待会要上课，你在这休息吧，要走的时候帮我把门关上就好。”  
尚且躺在床上的学生连忙想要坐起来，看着即将推门而出的布拉金斯基叫道，“老师。”  
“嗯。”  
“谢谢你。”  
眼睛是蓝色的，仿佛大海，仿佛阳光。  
布拉金斯基有些情不自禁点了点头，笑起来。

教室的空调换掉了，剩下吱吱呀呀的风扇不停地转着强调着它的存在。  
伊万站在讲台上看着台下一片唉声叹气的学生，“好不容易的音乐课……为什么是化学老师站在上面……”面对这种抱怨他也只能笑笑，“因为你们老师临时有事所以就拜托我过来看着你们啊。”看着学生一片哀怨不免得还保持着那副微笑的模样接着说道，“别看我这样，这节课就带你们鉴赏下音乐吧，不会让你们上化学课的。”  
所谓音乐鉴赏也就是他来放几首钢琴曲，找到之前菲利克斯，也就是他们的音乐教师的教案介绍一下，差不多快要结束的时候伊万抬起头，看到了那个自己从来不会在自己的课堂上见到的金毛——阿尔弗雷德正颇为无聊地翻阅着手上的书，真是想不明白啊，连音乐课都会准时出席的人，到底是哪根筋抽了连续逃了那么长时间的化学课？  
……嘛，不过也好。  
最后一首钢琴曲是《致爱丽丝》，伊万不知道为什么，突然想起了那个被当做笑谈说出来的故事，想了想之后冲着昏昏欲睡的整个班级轻声地说道，“据说根本就不存在爱丽丝这个人，只是音乐家恋慕上的一位身份不相称的人，什么都做不到，即使为她写了这样的曲子，也要用虚构的名字避免为她带来麻烦。”沉浸在昏昏欲睡的下午气氛中的学生因为这种几近狗血的八卦来了些兴趣，打起了点精神看着伊万。  
他笑起来，“所以要不要用这个题目写一篇800字感想呀^ ^”  
全班发出长吁短叹的声音，“什么嘛布拉金斯基老师您还想代语文课呀？”  
他自顾自笑起来，瞥到似乎饶有兴趣看着他的某个人的视线不由得低下了眼睛。  
故事中的钢琴家如是，他也好不到哪去。

伊万是很久之前就知道阿尔弗雷德这个人的。  
要说是多久之前的话，那应该是一年以前，彼时伊万刚刚从实验室出来——借用学校提供的实验设备进行准备第二天的教学内容，全部弄好的时候其实已经是傍晚了，因为学校是半封闭的原因这个时间点估计都是赶着去上晚自习的学生了，伊万这么猜测着的时候准备关上门回体育馆的房间去休息，正走出实验室所在的大楼，也就是这个时候，遇到了阿尔弗雷德。  
年轻的金发学生估计是出校去准备哪个人的礼物晚归了，他抱着一束尚未完全开放的黄色百合，没有注意到伊万打量的视线有些焦急地往前走，估计是想起了什么值得高兴的事，对方的脸上始终挂着笑容，是那种仅仅只会存在这样的学生时代的期待的笑容，伊万不禁有些好奇是怎样的人，还没打算自己走上去跟着的时候，抱着花的学生已经转向了他这边。  
伊万准备说点什么解释为什么会盯着对方看的时候，年轻的学生已经直接略过了他，抱着花束从他身边迅速地走过，走进了实验室的大楼。伊万转过身看着消失在楼梯里的身影不免觉得奇怪，他其实已经算晚的了，整栋楼除了实验室之外只剩下几个教师的办公室，这个时候人基本已经走完了，而这个一看就是个学生的人抱着一束花急匆匆跑进去——  
他非常合时宜地想到了年轻男女校园早恋之类的话题。  
只是想起这栋楼除了大门这个出口外别无其他的出口，想着自己要是走了待会负责关门的人来了直接就把里面这对小情侣关上就不好了，于是不知道到底是出于怎样的心态，他在大楼的门边坐了下来，远处的教学楼已经亮起了学生上自习的灯光，整个学校笼罩在将步入夜晚的朦胧中。  
就这么坐了很久，那个学生都没有出来。  
直到负责关门的人前来了，伊万想想接过了钥匙以第二天自己还要来为借口说自己会帮忙关门，之后就自己走进了大楼。大楼有四层，都是比较大的可以容纳很多学生和实验器材的教室，伊万一层层地走上去，最后在四楼的角落里看到了仍然抱着花束的学生，脸色因为已经夜晚的原因在灯光不甚明了的走廊中看不清楚。伊万走过去的时候，学生也已经注意到了他，站了起来，“是锁门的老师吗？”他反而有些礼貌地笑起来。  
伊万点点头，看看他又看看他身后紧锁着的门，“你来找谁吗？”  
伊万问出这句话像是刺痛了对方一样，他笑笑，“没有，没有。”  
伊万看着他像是极力掩饰什么的样子，不免暗自想到‘莫非是告白失败了这样的吗’之类的场景，之后看看与之前的兴致勃勃完全不同的学生，过了一会说道，“现在已经晚了，你快去上自习吧，我也要关门了。”  
最后是他们一起从大楼里出来的，金发的学生始终像是不甘心一样咬着嘴唇，却在伊万和他说话的时候礼貌又充满歉意地说不好意思都怪我耽误老师您的时间，伊万看看他虽然是学生却已经知进退的模样不免叹了一口气，在他把大门关上的时候，一直站在他的身后的学生突然问道，“……柯克兰老师，真的辞职了吗？”  
伊万转过头去看着他，想起学生说的那位柯克兰，突然反应过来四楼正是柯克兰的办公室。  
他点点头，“是的，柯克兰老师已经辞职了。”柯克兰也是教化学的，就在伊万来了这所学校之后不久就辞职了，原因不明。  
一直表现得礼貌又矜持的年轻学生，突然意义不明地冷笑了一声。  
他笑起来，看着伊万，“我知道了，谢谢您。”  
之后伊万看着他走远了，路过垃圾桶的时候把那束花扔了进去。  
后来伊万知道了他的名字叫阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯，自己负责的班上可以说是最好的学生，可是从来也没有在自己的课上看到他。  
突然想起这件事的时候他不免愣了愣，之后苦笑起来扶住额头。  
看呀，看呀。  
所谓求而不得，不过如此。

阿尔弗雷德站在伊万的办公室外面的时候，对方并不在。  
因为长时间的不上课，导致最后伊万用期末成绩威胁他，他才不得不走到了对方的办公室这里准备看看这个当初抓住自己逃课还违反校规未遂的人要怎么处理自己。  
办公室里出来一个另一个隔壁班的老师，认出阿尔弗雷德之后朝他招招手，“伊万好像去交材料了，应该很快就回来，你先进来吧，外面挺热的。”  
阿尔弗雷德走进办公室，伊万的办公桌在最里面的角落里，桌上整齐地对着书和学生的作业，只是在最右手边的位置上，放着一张照片，照片上的人是伊万和另一个棕发的年轻人，阿尔弗雷德认识，那是医务室的罗利纳提斯医生。  
阿尔弗雷德实际上在很早以前就见过伊万，只是他始终没有把对方和自己的化学老师联系上——应该还是一年以前的时候，阿尔弗雷德因为感冒的原因戴着口罩去医务室，那个时候是冬天，医务室又在离教室比较远的地方，不得不加快脚步的阿尔弗雷德就这么撞到一个走在他前面的人，对方好像也是要去医务室的样子，发现被撞之后也没有说什么，只是看着阿尔弗雷德戴着个口罩还咳嗽的模样到了医务室之后后退了一步，“你先进去看吧，你好像很严重的样子。”  
而实际上阿尔弗雷德进去的时候伊万也进去了，坐在里面的罗利纳提斯医生看到他进来倒是没有说什么，笑着打了招呼之后也就开始把注意力放在了阿尔弗雷德的身上。  
也非常巧的，还是那一天，傍晚的时候阿尔弗雷德再次遇到了走在路上的伊万，对方似乎注意到了前方的罗利纳提斯医生准备打招呼的时候罗利纳提斯医生突然被突然窜出来的菲利克斯老师叫住了，两个人有说有笑地离开了，而阿尔弗雷德注意到这个看起来像是个老师的人最后还是没有叫出对方的名字，甚至扬起的准备打招呼的手也放下了。  
阿尔弗雷德站在办公桌前看着那个在照片里笑得分外羞涩的布拉金斯基，突然没来由地叹了一口气。  
他伸出手指隔着相框的玻璃戳着布拉金斯基的脸。  
“你是不是笨蛋啊，你。”  
求而不得，不过如此。

阿尔弗雷德之后偶然遇到过布拉金斯基。  
虽说是半封闭的学校，但是周末和法定假日的时候还是保留了一点人性，阿尔弗雷德家住得远并没有回家的习惯，但是就像平时不能出校好不容易能出去却不出去似乎吃亏了一样，即使知道自己就算出去也是到处乱晃他还是一个人走到了街上。  
天气已经不像自己当时中暑的那个时候一样热了，小城镇的夏天短得可怜，没多久就已经一副即将凋敝的模样了。阿尔弗雷德走在人群冗杂的街上拢了拢了自己的衣服，想着去便利店里买一杯热咖啡的时候，突然捕捉到了某个熟悉的身影。  
那是，布拉金斯基。  
因为对方用期末成绩和上报教务处威胁他他最后还是去上了布拉金斯基的课，他并不是讨厌布拉金斯基，甚至说或许还抱着一点连他自己也说不清楚的感情，他在知道对方就是上自己课的老师之前就认识了对方，然而这也并不能代表什么——柯克兰的离开就是最好的答案，说起来他自己也想起来，自己曾经傻乎乎地抱着花束去祝贺柯克兰的生日，最后得知的是对方无故辞职的消息的狼狈的时候，出现在他的身边真是布拉金斯基。  
该死的，怎么哪都有你。  
阿尔弗雷德手里捧着纸杯装着的咖啡，看着不远处混杂在人群中的布拉金斯基的身影。  
只是出乎阿尔弗雷德的预料，布拉金斯基的身边还走着一个年轻的女孩，对方正亲昵地挽着布拉金斯基的手，头发是和布拉金斯基颜色相似的浅金色，等到两个人转弯的时候阿尔弗雷德看到了女孩的侧脸，是非常标致和古典的长相，脸上的笑容也非常的灿烂，在冗杂的人群中都像是闪闪发光一样的笑容。  
那样的笑容包含着的感情，阿尔弗雷德看都不用看就能明白。  
他一口喝完了手中的咖啡，把纸杯丢进垃圾桶走出了便利店。  
本来打算回学校的他，不知道怎样鬼使神差，就这么不近不远地跟在了布拉金斯基和女孩的后面，像是做实验一样观察着。  
好在小城镇实在是不大，两个人从街上一路走着，快到晚饭时间的时候阿尔弗雷德才意识到自己像是抽疯一样跟着对方过了一个下午，而原因连他自己都不清楚，之后就在他以为这两个看起来像是热恋中情侣的人要准备找个地方吃晚饭的时候，伊万招手拦下了一辆出租车，之后转身看着恋恋不舍的女孩说了几句话。  
女孩静静地听着，之后伸出手去抱住了布拉金斯基。在人群熙熙攘攘的街头，宛如什么烂俗电影的结局。接下来是不是要拥吻啊，阿尔弗雷德手里拿着一包薯条无聊地看着，眨眨眼想到。  
然而并没有，女孩拥抱了布拉金斯基之后就自顾自坐上出租车离开了，剩下布拉金斯基站在原地看着汽车驶离的影子发着呆。而就在阿尔弗雷德思考自己是不是该开溜的时候，布拉金斯基突然转过了头来，像是他早就知道阿尔弗雷德在哪里一样看过来，准确地对上了阿尔弗雷德的目光。  
之后他笑起来，非常孩子气的脸上甚至还有一个不甚明显的酒窝。

阿尔弗雷德坐在玻璃制的墙边，面前是端上来的晚饭，对面是笑眯眯地看着自己的自己跟踪了一天的布拉金斯基。  
“……什么时候发现的？”  
“……呀，这个就不好说了啊，应该挺早就发现了吧。”布拉金斯基笑着回应道，把阿尔弗雷德面前的盘子推了推，“这是我很喜欢的中餐馆的菜，很好吃哦。”片刻之后他说道，“你跟了一下午，应该挺饿的吧。”他说出这句话的时候，阿尔弗雷德拿着勺子准备开动的手僵了僵，之后他闭上眼睛像是反驳一样问道，“那是你的女朋友吗？”  
“是我的妹妹，从很远的地方来看我，临走前陪她逛了逛。”  
“哦。”  
“琼斯有兄弟吗？”  
“有一个哥哥，不过在别的城市上学啦，这边就我一个人。”  
“嗯，那真不容易呢。”伊万笑笑，也拿着勺子开始吃起来。  
之后他们再没有说一句话。  
吃完饭的时候下了很大的一场雨，阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，“明明都入秋了下什么雨啊真荒唐。”“嗯，说得是呐。”这么说着的伊万转身朝着店里走去，他似乎和老板认识的模样笑着从个子不是很高的黑发青年手中接过了一把伞，之后他走到门边看着阿尔弗雷德，“走吧，我送你回学校，虽然是放假，不过不回学校可不行。”  
阿尔弗雷德伸手拿过了他手中的伞，“我来打吧。”他的个子其实还是算同龄人里比较高的，奈何对方是个似乎有种族加成的俄罗斯人，即使是阿尔弗雷德还是比伊万矮上了那么一点。听到阿尔弗雷德要打伞之后伊万没有说什么，甚至算得上是积极主动地把暗红色的雨伞递到了阿尔弗雷德的手里。因为阿尔弗雷德稍稍比伊万矮那么一点的原因，他微微勾了勾身子，这个动作被阿尔弗雷德注意到，像是赌气一样举高了伞，之后看也不看伊万去往前走着。  
吃饭的地方到学校有半个小时的路程，算不上近也谈不上远，属于不赶时间没必要坐车的尴尬距离。而两个人都心照不宣地慢慢地走着，因为是放假的缘故，越接近学校的路上人越少，慢慢的石板砌就的路上似乎都只剩下了他们两个人，似乎因为下雨的原因天也黑得很快，明亮的路灯在雨中亮起来，那些平日里不可见的放射状的光线在雨中现出原形来，仿佛人造的太阳，廉价在一堆一堆的同类中散发着光芒。  
“为什么要跟着我？”在沉默地走了一路之后，伊万开口问道。  
“……”阿尔弗雷德没有回答，准确地说是他自己也不知道应该如何回答，既然连他自己也不知道应该如何回答，那或许干脆不回答比较好一点吧，他忍不住这么想到。  
没有听到阿尔弗雷德回答的伊万转过头来，看到略略低了头像是在思考的阿尔弗雷德的一眼，之后笑起来，就像是他送走他的妹妹的时候那样的眼神，他稍稍和阿尔弗雷德靠得近了一点，“如果不想说的话，就不用说了。”  
他顿了顿之后说道，“以后再说也可以。”  
阿尔弗雷德听到这句话的时候像是眼前炸裂什么火花一样猛然转过头去看伊万，对方的眼睛被明黄色的路灯的灯光照得不甚清晰，标志性的紫色眼睛现在也剔透得仿佛被雨水淋过一样，像是玻璃，阿尔弗雷德下意识这么想到。  
“那是说，还有下一次的意思吗，伊万……老师。”阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，半是提问半是确认地试探到。  
“真会钻空子啊，琼斯。”伊万的眼睛眯了眯，之后笑起来，“毕竟你是我的学生嘛……下一次当然不是没有可能，不过别再跟在我后面啦，有什么想说的话的话，就当着我的面说出来吧。”他像是想起了什么，突然低下头苦笑起来，“不说出来的话，我可是会误会什么的。”“你不生我的气吗，明明很恶心地跟踪你，甚至都不告诉你原因……”阿尔弗雷德听到伊万的回答之后有些不甘心地问道。  
“你说什么啊……”伊万笑起来，“你是我的学生嘛，我作为老师，关心学生不是当然的吗？”他的眼睛仍然是笑着的，只是像是被施了什么魔法一般，阿尔弗雷德突然在听到这样的话的时候发自内心诅咒那玻璃的脆弱和廉价，即使再怎么晶莹剔透也无法遮掩它的廉价的事实，然而即使是这样还要抱持着水晶的梦想真是笑死人来了，他不禁这么想到，之后咬了咬自己的下嘴唇没有再说话。  
伊万偏了偏头看着这个自己从一开始就不算了解的学生，说他奇怪也好，叛逆也好，这些单一的词汇都不足以形容他，非要说什么的话，大概就是一种这个人的身上带着他所没有的一种热烈也罢光明也罢的感情，他的本能告诉他对于这样的感情的喜爱，他的理智却发出远离这样一团年轻火焰的警告。  
快要走到学校门口的时候雨还在下着，伊万看了看沉默的阿尔弗雷德轻轻叹了一口气，张开嘴叫他的名字，“你先回学校去吧，今天晚上没有晚自习吧，好好回宿舍休息吧。”  
“老师呢？”  
“我之后还有事。”  
“是去找罗利纳提斯医生吗？”阿尔弗雷德突然抬起头来看他，眼睛还是蔚蓝色的，伊万不由得觉得神奇，明明是这样模糊的灯光却还是能清晰看到的眼睛，难道是天生就会发光吗？想到这个他不禁暗自嘲笑自己的假想的幼稚。  
“不是，是以前的学生要来拜访。”伊万想了想还是回答道。  
阿尔弗雷德张开嘴呼了一口气，往前走了一步，离伊万更近了一点，隔着度数应该不高的薄薄镜片看着伊万，“那是说，只要是你的学生，谁都可以像我今天这样吗？”  
“……”伊万愣了愣，没有想到对方沉默了半天最后问出来的是这样的问题，还没有反应过来怎么回答的时候发现自己的嘴唇被什么干燥而温热的东西堵上了。  
雨下得很大，路过的人都举着雨伞匆匆赶路，没有人注意到在宽大的雨伞下的两个人的靠近。

那之后，伊万没有见到阿尔弗雷德。  
活像是前段时间还好好上课的对方只是伊万的幻觉，就算委托同学告知期末成绩挂零分这样的话也没有见到他。  
伊万想了想没有告诉班主任阿尔弗雷德的异常，想了想还是问了阿尔弗雷德寝室的门牌号决定自己去看看，结果等他好不容易找到那里推门而入的时候——房间里面空无一人，四人的寝室以高中男生的角度而言未免有些干净过头了，桌上放着一张大概是寝室四人的合照，伊万看了看没有说什么，打量着无人的房间，视线突然被什么东西吸引了，缓缓地朝着那张床走过去。  
那是放在枕旁的一张照片，看得出来拍照者的匆忙，拍的应该是校运会上的情况，大概是为了显示人山人海的热闹镜头对准了熙熙攘攘的人群，画面的正中是一道有些高大的模糊影子，不知道因为什么原因即使那道影子之后的人群的脸庞是清晰的，那道影子确实模糊的，那是一个人的侧脸，大概拍照的时候那个人正好匆匆略过了镜头。换做旁人伊万或许不会说什么，可是他认出了那道影子——那是他自己。  
门恰好在这个时候开了。  
伊万有些手忙脚乱地想要把照片放回原位，只是还没来得及塞回去对方就已经进来了，而大概是巧合大概是玩笑，进来的人正好是他在找的阿尔弗雷德——两个人在看到对方的脸的时候却又都愣了愣，之后是尴尬的，难耐的沉默。  
最后伊万率先回了神，轻咳了一下之后问道，“你为什么不去上课？”  
阿尔弗雷德没有说什么，只是三步并作两步走过来把伊万手中拿着的照片夺走了，“不要随便翻别人的东西啊，布拉金斯基……老师。”他顿了顿还是加上了老师的称呼，像是即为不情愿一样把照片捏在手里，之后低下头又陷入了沉默。伊万看着他这像是憋了什么不得了的委屈的模样，忍不住笑出声来。  
“这么不甘心啊，阿尔弗雷德，还是说我该称呼你琼斯先生？”他笑着说道，随意地靠在了桌上。  
阿尔弗雷德咬了咬嘴唇抬起头来，“……我不仅不甘心我要称呼你为老师，也不甘心……”他像是憋了很久的怒气终于被伊万戳破了一样，却还是在像是要道破最终的秘密的时候愣是冷静了下来，只剩下伊万有些若有所思地看着他，“好吧……那么我就不问这个了，比起这个，为什么不去上课，先回答我这个吧。”伊万退后一步，稍稍拉开了一点和他的距离。  
“……”  
“是因为不想见到我吗？”伊万问道。  
“……不是。”  
“那么……是因为想见到我吗？”伊万眯了眯眼睛，看着阿尔弗雷德问道。  
“……”阿尔弗雷德没有说话，只是作为代替，他狠狠地踢了桌子一脚算作回答。  
伊万默默地看着他这有点幼稚的行为，之后看看他手里已经快捏成废纸团的照片，“怎么说呢……”他开口道，想要说点什么的时候却突然被阿尔弗雷德抓住了手，对方像是被伊万掀开了怎样的火药桶一样恐慌地握着伊万的手腕，他的蓝色的眼睛睁得大了一点，之后伊万清晰地看到那里面的宛如泉水的情绪。  
“……”伊万看着阿尔弗雷德，之后叹了口气，“我是个老师，也是个成年人，阿尔弗雷德。”“……所以呢……”阿尔弗雷德的眉头稍稍皱了起来，“你接下来要说你这是犯罪什么都不可能是吗？”他说道，像是这样的话他早就酝酿好了一样，只是亲口说出来的时候，伊万还是能够听到他话语里的颤抖。  
“……”伊万沉默了一下，然后点点头。  
“别误会，不是什么我认为自己是犯罪这样的话……”伊万顿了顿，之后抬起头来看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，“我不相信你，如此而已。”阿尔弗雷德看着近在咫尺和自己这么说着话的伊万，却觉得对方在转瞬之间实际上离自己非常的遥远，甚至已经到了就算怎么揉眼睛也没有办法看清楚的地步。  
“……这是什么话……你就算要拒绝我……也能不能找一个靠谱一点的理由……什么叫不信任我……我……我做错了什么？” 他向前走了一步，终于来到了伊万的面前，他稍稍抬着头，手里不知道什么已经抓住了对方的围巾。他有些大声地质问着，像是两个人之间隔着一道鸿沟，只有拼尽全力才能把声音传达到对方那里一般，然而想到这个比喻的时候阿尔弗雷德又忍不住想要冷笑，确实的，他们之间隔着一道鸿沟，怎样也无法跨越，即使经年累月春去秋来那道鸿沟也不会有任何变化，谁都跨不过去。  
伊万看着阿尔弗雷德，之后慢慢地把手放在了阿尔弗雷德抓住自己围巾的稍稍有些因为激动而颤抖的手上，“你什么都没有做错。”  
“有错的，是我。”  
他向前倾了倾身，缓慢地吻住了阿尔弗雷德，那是比之阿尔弗雷德的吻极度轻的一个吻，简直就像是春日宛如不存在的微风。  
“我爱你。”之后阿尔弗雷德听到伊万这么说道。  
正是因为爱你，所以不相信你。

布拉金斯基老师离校的那天，很多学生都翘了课去送别。  
阿尔弗雷德没有前去，甚至说他在听到这件事的时候连眼皮都没有抬一下。  
“这样的家伙，还是赶紧滚蛋吧。”他说道。

直到多年之后，重逢的阿尔弗雷德有些恶狠狠地咬破了伊万的嘴唇的时候，看着还是笑眯眯却随时蓄力准备揍自己一拳的伊万，“也真是你这种混蛋会做的事啊，我当年还是个纯洁认真的好少年诶，居然这么亲完就跑，布拉金斯基，你多大啊，啊？”他舔舐着对方唇上渗出的铁锈味的鲜血，“你这个混蛋。”伊万像是被他逗笑了一样，狠狠踢了阿尔弗雷德一脚，“还在读书就开始躲着抽烟了，也就你好意思说了阿尔弗雷德。”  
他从阿尔弗雷德身下爬起来，看着被踢了一脚躺在地上低低喘着气的阿尔弗雷德，“嗯，还没学乖啊看来，都这么多年了还想着要找我报复？”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉笑笑，“当然的了，你这种专门对学生出手的恶德教师，就应该关起来。”  
“啊，那我归谁管啊，你要向哪里的长官举报我啊，啊？”伊万低低眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德。  
躺在地上的阿尔弗雷德看准了这个时机，猛然朝着伊万扑过来，如愿把对方重新扑倒在了地上，“我来关，你这个混蛋，居然还敢说不相信我这种屁话，我把你关上你就知道应不应该相信我了。”  
“废话怎么这么多……”伊万躺在地上看着阿尔弗雷德，之前的打斗让他之前穿着的衬衣散开了，露出缺乏血色的胸口因为运动上下起伏着，“我现在也不相信你，拜托你证明给我看吧，琼斯……同学。”  
“你给我等着，我总会证明给你看的。”阿尔弗雷德低下头细细地开始亲吻着对方。  
伊万伸手拥抱住了阿尔弗雷德，下意识开始回应对方，他的眼睛无意识看到了窗外尚且明亮的月光。他突然想笑，却因为唇齿之间的纠缠并没有这个闲余，于是他闭上了眼睛，把自己和阿尔弗雷德拉得更近了一点。  
人生如此，何尝幸运。  
即使前路未知，却何尝幸福。

-完-


End file.
